Dangerous And Sweet
by ca.ghaunt
Summary: Vampir. Lebih mematikan daripada seluruh senjata dijadikan satu. Lebih cantik dan tampan daripada semua pria dan wanita yang tampan dan cantik. For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Indonesian Awards, October: Shiver. Shoujo-ai gak kerasa, OoC, SuzuMamo. Oneshot.


A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Indonesian Award, October: Shiver. Fic shoujo-ai (yang nggak kerasa) pertama saya di fandom ES21. PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Genre: Horror/Supernatural

Warnings: OoC, GaJe, Oneshot, Shoujo-ai gak kerasa.

Pair: SuzuMamo. *mungkin nggak kerasa*

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****!**

**Dangerous**** and Sweet**

by Gerpot the Vampire

.

"Hei! Jangan lari! Ayo ikut bersama kami, wahai gadis cantik!" sebuah seruan menggema di sebuah jalan kecil yang hanya disinari beberapa lampu jalan yang remang-remang di pusat kota Deimon. Gadis yang dimaksud hanya diam dan mengukir sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Tampaklah tiga orang pemuda yang sedang mengejar seorang gadis cantik berambut auburn dengan sedikit highlight yang berlari di tengah-tengah jalan kecil itu. Tanpa ketiga pemuda itu sadari, mereka tengah diawasi oleh seorang gadis cilik berambut dan bermata biru tua yang duduk di atas salah satu lampu jalanan di jalan itu. Warna rambutnya tak terlalu jelas dibawah langit kelam tak berbintang dan tak disinari pantulan sinar dari bulan.

Gadis cantik yang dikejar itu pun berhenti disebuah jalan buntu dengan senyum kecil nan kejam terulas di wajah cantiknya. Para pemuda yang mengejarnya juga berhenti sambil menyeringai penuh nafsu. Gadis itu tadi berbalik menghadap ketiga pemuda dan menunduk serta memasang wajah datar.

"Tertangkap kau sekarang!" kata salah satu dari ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kau mau lari ke mana, hah?" sambung pemuda yang lain.

"Argh! Nggak usah banyak omong! Tangkap saja dia, Kuroki! Togano!" perintah pemuda terakhir yang tampaknya pemimpin kedua pemuda yang namanya disebut belakangan.

"Siap, Jumonji!" jawab kedua pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroki dan Togano kepada pemimpin mereka yang memiliki bekas codet di pipinya. Mereka bertiga mengurung gadis cantik di hadapan mereka.

Gadis cilik yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka berempat menghilang dari atas lampu jalan dan muncul di balik lampu itu tadi dalam satu kerjapan mata. Kecepatan yang tidak lazim untuk seorang manusia, bukan? Tanpa suara gadis itu melangkah ke arah para pemuda yang sedang mengurung seorang gadis yang mereka kejar di ujung jalan buntu. Sedangkan gadis yang terkurung oleh tiga orang pemuda dihadapannya semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman manyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik bayangan rambutnya.

"Wah, wah, wah... Tak kusangka kalian berani sekali mengganggu gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan sendirian," kata gadis kecil itu mengagetkan ketiga pemuda yang berada di antara gadis yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut biru tua.

"Si, sialan! Ayo! Kita pergi dari sini!" teriak Kuroki sambil mengernyit tidak senang dan mengajak kedua kawannya pergi. Gadis kecil yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil dengan kesan mengejek sementara matanya mengikuti ketiga berandal tadi dengan pandangan sinis.

Gadis yang baru saja di selamatkan tadi berjalan perlahan mendekati penyelamatnya. "Te, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari bahaya seperti tadi," katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Siapa namamu? Namaku Mamori Anezaki," katanya lagi.

Gadis yang diberi ucapan terima kasih menoleh dan berkata, "Sudahlah. Tak apa. Lagipula di sini masih ada yang lebih berbahaya dari mereka." Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat gadis yang dihadapannya tertegun. Lalu gadis itu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Mamori yang masih tertegun sebelum berhenti sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Suzuna. Suzuna Taki. Itulah namaku."

Dan kali ini gadis misterius berambut biru tua itu benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian.

'Apa.. yang dia maksud?' pikir Mamori yang masih tertegun.

.

Vampir...

Lebih mematikan daripada seluruh senjata dijadikan satu..

Lebih cantik dan tampan daripada semua pria dan wanita yang tampan dan cantik

.

'Hmm... gadis bernama Mamori tadi... instingku mengatakan bahwa darahnya manis.. Apakah itu benar? Hm.. aku jadi ingin mencobanya..' pikir Suzuna setelah berada di tempat persembunyiannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tempat persembunyian 'kaum'nya. Tanpa disadari Suzuna, taringnya yang biasanya tersembunyi dengan baik sekarang tampak lebih jelas. Tangannya sudah terangkat dan memegang daerah kerongkongannya.

"Sudah hampir waktunya, ya?" tanya sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempat Suzuna berpijak.

"_Aye_. Kira-kira 3 hari lagi. Dan aku sudah menemukan manusia yang akan kuhisap darahnya.. Bagaimana denganmu, Yamato?" balas Suzuna kepada asal suara tadi.

"Sama denganmu. Yang kau maksud 'manusia' itu.. seorang wanita lagi, eh?" tanya Yamato lagi.

"Hmft. _Evidemment*_. Aku ini kan satu-satunya vampir yuri di tempat ini. Beda denganmu, oh, 'tuan kaisar vampir yaoi Yamato Takeru'," kata Suzuna dengan nada sarkastis untuk mengejek Yamato. Yamato hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ejekan Suzuna. Ia tidak melontarkan berbagai sangkalan karena apa yang dikatakan Suzuna hampir seluruhnya benar. Yamato memang seorang vampir penyuka sesama jenis. Ia hanya akan menghisap darah manusia laki-laki. Tetapi ia bukanlah seorang kaisar. 'Kaisar' adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh para vampir yang menghuni tempat tersebut kepadanya karena karakternya yang bak seorang kaisar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita cepat beristirahat. Fajar akan tiba sebentar lagi!" seru Yamato agak keras supaya suaranya terdengar oleh penghuni yang lain.

**.**

Mereka juga lebih rapuh.. dan kuat..

Mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan saat siang hari..

Dan menampakkan wujud mereka dari dalam kegelapan seperti para predator

.

Suzuna mulai mendapati dirinya semakin tertarik dengan gadis yang ditemuinya malam itu dan mengawasi Mamori sebisa mungkin. Matanya selalu mengikuti ke manapun Mamori pergi dari tempat yang terlindung dari sinar mentari yang bisa membunuh dirinya dan tidak disadari oleh Mamori.

Di saat Mamori digoda oleh para pemuda berandal di pagi mau pun siang hari, ia ingin menghajar mereka semua. Bahkan ingin membunuh mereka. Maka, di malam hari, di mana Suzuna dapat bergerak dengan bebas, ia mendatangi tempat orang-orang amoral yang mengganggu Mamori dan membunuh mereka semua dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sadis dengan pandangan dingin dan keji tanpa sedikit pun merasa kasihan.

Suzuna menyayat, mencekik, mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka hanya menggunakan tangan kosong hingga terdengar suara berderak yang keras. Ia merobek perut dan kepala mereka lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Dan Suzuna menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ia menikmati bagaimana darah keluar dari setiap arteri yang terbelah dan pecah. Meperhatikan setiap organ tubuh yang terburai dengan antusias, seolah organ-organ itu adalah satu-satunya hal menarik. Mendengar berbagai pekikan dan jeritan yang keluar dari pita suara mereka yang lecet. Merogoh jantung dan paru-paru dari setiap dada manusia yang berada di situ dan berpura-pura mendiagnosis, meniru para dokter-dokter yang perkataannya tidak pernah bisa diyakini. Bermain-main dengan usus-usus halus mereka yang disambung menjadi seutas tali. Seutas tali panjang yang terbuat dari usus manusia. Menampung setiap tetes darah yang memancar deras dari aorta-aorta dan mencampurkan heparin* ke dalam darah. Setiap sel saraf di seluruh tubuhnya bekerja bagai mesin. Setiap serangan yang mengarah kepadanya tidak pernah sampai karena tubuhnya lebih cepat bereaksi bahkan sebelum serangan tersebut dilancarkan.

Suzuna menjilati kedua tangannya yang berlumur darah dan berbau karat besi dan menatap sadis dan dingin pada manusia-manusia yang masih hidup walaupun keadaannya sudah tidak bisa ditolong oleh siapapun lagi.

"Kalian tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Dia adalah mangsaku, juga milikku," Suzuna mengatakannya dengan nada dingin.

Masih dengan pandangan dingin dan keji serta wajah tanpa ekspresi, Suzuna mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah bersih dan menguliti mereka dari ubun-ubun sampai telapak kaki hingga yang tersisa tinggal setumpuk tulang, otot dan lemak manusia, berlembar-lembar kulit yang pembuluh darah kapilernya terputus dari cabang-cabangnya dan mencuat dari lapisan dermis. Dilanjutkan dengan memutilasi tumpukan tulang, otot dan lemak dari sendi ke sendi semudah mematahkan tulang ayam, membakar cuilan-cuilan tubuh manusia yang teronggok tak bernyawa dan nampak menjijikkan di mata orang normal menjadi setumpuk abu. Lalu ia pergi dari tempat penuh bercak darah, kotoran, dan abu itu kemudian melanjutkan pengawasannya.

Yang tidak disadari Suzuna ialah, Mamori menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dari salah satu jendela kecil yang terabaikan.

.

Bermain-main dengan mangsa mereka seolah-olah mereka menemukan mainan yang menarik..

Memuaskan nafsu haus darah dan membunuh mereka dengan mencabik-cabik mangsanya..

Dan mereka tetap akan membutuhkan manusia yang diciptakan khusus oleh Tuhan kepada mereka untuk melanjutkan hidup...

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Halo, Mamori. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" sebuah suara dari belakang Mamori yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya di sebuah minimarket yang buka selama 24 jam membuatnya terlonjak dan berbalik secepat suara tadi muncul.

"Hah, hah, hah... Suzuna! Mengagetkanku saja!" katanya dengan wajah pucat karena ketakutan. "Aku baru saja pulang dari minimarket 24 jam untuk membeli barang kebutuhanku," kata Mamori lagi seraya menunjukkan bungkusan plastik di tangannya..

"Oh. Rupanya kau tinggal sendirian, ya?" kata Suzuna sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Yah. Begitulah. Apartemenku ada di dekat sini. Kamu... mau menginap?" tawar Mamori lembut tapi agak terdengar gugup kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Boleh. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana apartemenmu," jawab Suzuna sambil memasang senyum misterius di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartemen Mamori dalam diam disertai keheningan malam yang dingin. Saat itu sudah jam 23.30 p.m. Jadi sudah sepantasnya jika malam yang sunyi mulai mendominasi. Apalagi di daerah pinggiran kota. Yang tidak wajar hanyalah apa yang dilakukan dua orang gadis malam-malam begini. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di apartemen Mamori. Segera saja Mamori mengeluarkan kuncinya dari sakunya dan membuka pintu depan apartemennya lalu mempersilakan Suzuna masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintunya lagi.

"Ini adalah apartemenku. Silahkan melihat-lihat," Mamori mempersilakan Suzuna melihat-lihat apartemen kecil miliknya dengan ragu-ragu. Suzuna berjalan masuk dan melihat-lihat isi apartemen kecil itu. Di ruang tamu ada satu set sofa, sebuah televisi, dan saru set DVD dan VCD Player lengkap dengan soundspeaker-nya. Di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya berisi peralatan-peralatan dapur, satu set meja makan lengkap dengan mejanya, kulkas, oven, dan microwave yang lazim ditemui pada sebuah dapur dan ruang makan. Belanjaan yang tadi dibeli Mamori diletakkan di atas meja makan.

Suzuna terus berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kamar tidur di apartemen itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur empuk berukuran _queen size_. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Mamori yang sudah mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan yang menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Mamori mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Suzuna duduk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori lalu menciumi pundak kanan Mamori menuju ke leher sebelah kanannya. Mamori terkejut dengan perlakuan Suzuna juga merasa geli karena hembusan nafas Suzuna di lehernya.

"Hei, Mamori," Suzuna memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Mamori pendek karena tak tahu ingin bicara apa juga karena masih terkejut.

"Kau masih ingat perkataanku tiga malam yang lalu? Waktu aku menyelamatkanmu dari para berandal itu?"

"Ya. Kau berkata bahwa masih ada yang lebih berbahaya dari mereka. Aku belum juga menemukan arti dari kalimat itu." Mamori merasa was-was karena pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Itu berarti bahwa ada yang lebih berbahaya dari ketiga berandal itu di jalan buntu itu. Dan yang kumaksud itu adalah diriku sendiri.."

"M-mengapa?" Mamori mengatakannya dengan tergagap karena ketakutannya perlahan-lahan mulai mengambil alih pikiran Mamori.

"..." Suzuna terdiam sejenak untuk menelengkan kepala Mamori sehingga leher putihnya yang jenjang terlihat jelas dan ia menjilat sedikit leher Mamori. Menyebabkan sel saraf sensoris di kulit leher Mamori mendeteksi rasa geli dan basah dan berefek pada tubuh Mamori yang sedikit menggeliat. "Karena... aku adalah seorang vampir."

Pupil mata Mamori melebar karena terkejut dan teringat dengan peristiwa mutilasi yang dilakukan oleh Suzuna yang dilihatnya kemudian berkata dengan gugup, "B-benar...kah? Ta-tapi kau t-tidak tampak seperti v-vampir.."

"Kami selalu bisa menyembunyikan diri kami dan berbaur dengan kerumunan seperti manusia biasa. Kami mendapatkan darah yang kami butuhkan dengan mudah. Tetapi hanya manusia tertentu saja yang darahnya terasa manis dan terdengar berdesir di telinga kami bagaikan musik yang memanggil vampir untuk mendekat. Setiap vampir berbeda-beda. Dan darahmu telah memanggilku, Mamori.."

Mamori tersentak dan dengan cepat membalikkan wajahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan wajah Suzuna yang berada hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Emosinya yang bercampur aduk tergambar dalam wajahnya yang cantik. Suzuna tersenyum menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa jarak satu sentimeter dari wajah Mamori.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti. Nah, sekarang.. apa tanggapanmu, hm?" Suzuna berkata lagi. Nafasnya menerpa lembut wajah Mamori. Gadis di hadapannya hanya mematung dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Suzuna menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti garis rahang Mamori turun menuju pangkal leher sebelah kanannya. Dalam dekapannya, Mamori menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lumpuh dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kamu keberatan... jika kuambil beberapa teguk darahmu?" Suzuna berkata sambil menyeringai dengan mata terpejam.

Mamori menggerakkan otot lehernya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dalam ancaman halus sang vampir yang mendekapnya. Setetes peluh jatuh menuruni dahinya yang berkerut ketakutan.

"Hmm," Suzuna bergumam kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang bagaikan pisau yang baru saja diasah. Ia hunjamkan gigi-giginya di pangkal leher milik gadis di dekapannya hingga mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Ditampungnya darah yang mengalir dengan mulutnya sementara Mamori mengernyit menahan nyeri. Suzuna meneguk darah yang telah tertampung di mulutnya itu dan menampung darah yang kembali mengalir. Kegiatan itu dilalukan olehnya berulang-ulang hingga darah telah berhenti mengalir dari gigitannya. Suzuna melepas gigitannnya dan menjilati area yang digigit tadi sebelum berhadapan muka dengan Mamori yang kesadarannya mulai menipis, nafasnya terengah-engah dan gemetar hebat karena darahnya berkurang.

"Aah... Darah yang sangat manis.." kata Suzuna seraya menjilati kedua bibirnya yang bernoda darah. Salah satu tangannya yang masih mendekap tubuh gemetar Mamori menengadahkan kepala Mamori. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi merogoh salah satu saku celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah gelang besi kecil dan memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Mamori. Anehnya, gelang besi tersebut sangat elastis dan sangat pas dengan pergelangan tangan Mamori.

Suzuna merebahkan badan Mamori yang gemetar dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Trims," bisik Suzuna sambil menyeringai sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Mamori lewat jendela dan pulang ke tempat persembunyian para vampir.

.

Dan manusia tersebut akan selalu terikat oleh vampir yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya

Selamanya, hingga tak tersisa darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh manusia itu

.

Mamori terbangun keesokan paginya dengan rasa nyeri di pangkal lehernya. Tangannya secara otomatis terangkat dan meraba lehernya perlahan. 'Ukh. Sakit,' pikirnya sambil mengernyit. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Ia memutar keran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Matanya tertambat pada kaca wastafel. Tangannya mulai membersihkan bekas darah yang mengering di lehernya. Matanya mencari-cari bekas luka yang menyebabkan adanya darah di lehernya lewat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Tidak terdapat bekas luka.

Ia sudah ingin memastikan ada tidaknya bekas luka di lehernya ketika ia melihat benda asing yang kini melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gelang besi pemberian Suzuna yang dipasangkan waktu kesadaran Mamori menipis telah menarik perhatiannya. Gelang yang bertuliskan "Vampire's Prey" dalam huruf abjad itu kini membuat Mamori terduduk lemas di atas lantai kamar mandi.

"Su..zuna..."

**~ FIN ~**

*_Evidemment_ : Tentu saja.

*Heparin : Obat anti pengental. Biasanya digunakan untuk campuran darah yang didonorkan dan disimpan agar tidak mengental dan tidak bisa digunakan.

.

Aaa... Kok rasa-rasanya gaje banget, yak? Horrornya nggak kerasa lagi... Ah, otak saya emang error gara-gara UTS kemarin, nih! Plot-plot berlompatan di kepala terus kecampur sama film.. Bahkan saya juga hampir nggak belajar untuk UTS... *ditabokguru* #contohmuridyangtidakbaik #mohonjanganditiru

Eh, kok saya malah curhat, sih! Judul saya ambil dari salah satu lagunya Lenka yang judulnya Dangerous And Sweet. Lagunya enak, lho.. #malahpromosi

Ah, ya sudah.. MOHON REVIEWNYA! Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima! *bows*


End file.
